Aiko/Quotes
Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts Garden * “Awwww, thanks. I really need to stop neglecting my garden at home.” * “This will do… this will definitely do.” * “Alright. I’ll admit it. You did good.” Art * “Awwwwwww, how did you know i dabbled in art?” * “Thanks! I’ll use it on my break tomorrow.” * “Nice! My last one was getting kinda worn out.” Accepting "Loved" Gifts * “I used to play with this all the time when i was young!” * “You stupid jerk… I love it!” * “Awwww shit… now I have to get you something.” Accepting "Unique" Gifts * “God… you’re so racist.” * “Wow. The is actually a really thoughtful gift.” * “How did you get your hands on this!?” Rejecting Gifts * “Try again.” * “Come on, do you really take me for one of those types?” * “That’s quite alright.” Food Accepting Fruit * “Fuck that hit the spot!” * “I love it when you bite in and the juice drips down your chin.” * “Mmmmmmm… pretty good. Thanks.” Accepting Veggies * “This is great, the lunch options on campus are so gross.” * “Ahhhh… the smell of fresh produce. Ehh, am I weird?” * “Thanks. I think I’m going to save some for a salad later.” Rejecting Food * '“'Sorry, I’m just trying to watch what I eat.” * “Uhhhhhh...no. Not on my diet.” * “Can’t do it. Too many carbs.” When Full * “Mmmmm… ehh, not gonna happen.” * “I Can’t even look at food right now.” * “Hehehehehe.” When Hungry * “I’m pretty fuckin’ irritable when I’m hungry…” * “Please put food into my face.” * “Can we get something to eat first?” Alcohol Accepting Alcohol * “Goodbye problems!” * “Fuck yeah. This ought to make things fun.” * “Never a bad time for a stiff drink.” * "Your turn." * "Cheers." * "Down the hatch!" * "That's it? I'm hardly drunk at all!" * "That was a pussy drink! Hit me with something stronger!" Rejecting Alcohol When Drunk When Hungry After Sex * “Not baaaaaaad… But I’ll have to give you some pointers next time.” * “It took forever to find my bra this morning. How did it end up across the room?” * “Morning... big guy/you sexy thing you.” Date Matching Heartbreak Tokens * "Hey! Fuck you!" * "Could you please not do that?" * "God damnit!" Giving a Date Gift * "Beautiful!" * "Thanks!" * "You shouldn't have!" * "Mr./Ms. Moneybags over here!" * "You sly dog." Completing Date * "Hey, that was actually really nice. Thank you." * "Not bad! I'll have to let you take me out again sometime." * "Clearly this isn't your first time around the block." * "You certainly know how to carry yourself." * "You are something else, you know that?" * "About time a man/woman who knows what he's/she's doing shows up in my life." Failing Date * "Can we just get out of here, please!" * "What an ass!" * "*yawns* I'm sorry. Was that suppose to be romantic?" * "I'd almost rather be teaching class right now." * "Boooooriiiiiing..." * "Don't beat yourself up over it. It's not the first shitty date I've had." Pre-Date Quotes Accepting Date * “Yeah, alright. Why not?” * “You know what? Anything is funner than hanging around here. Let’s go!” * “Hey, as long as you’re paying!’ * “Sure! I suppose you’ve earned it.” * “Can’t really argue with that. Take me somewhere nice!” * "You sir (mam), have got yourself a date." HunieCam Studio Quotes When Hired * "Hey beats teaching" When Recruited * “Whew boy” When Checking Her Profile * "Yeah?" * "How's business?" * "Hey, boss" When Giving Her an Item * "Subtle" * "Okay, then" When Asking Her to Work * "Sure" * "If you say so" * "Guess I can do that" When Completing a Task * "That it?" * "So that's done" * "What else you got?" When Stressed/ Building is Full * "Might want to reconsider" * "Uhh, no"